Confused?
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: Mimura's the school's biggest playboy. Kiriyama's emotionless. What happens when Mimura decides that he wants a go at a guy for once? Mimura X Kiriyama. Lemon. 33
1. Chapter 1

**Mimura's been in just about every girl's pants, and the one's he hasn't gotten to yet still like him. What if he decides to try his tactics on the most unfeeling person (And male) yet? Mimura X Kiriyama **

"Hey Shu, do you think that I could get into a guy's pants?" Mimura asked his close friend, his head propped up on his hand. Shuuya turned slowly to look at his friend, a look of honest to god, "What the hell" smothered on his features.

"Wait… you kidding?" Shuuya inquired uneasily. Mimura locked eyes with his friend and raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I'm kidding?" Shuuya tried smirking and raised his hands up, "Hey man, I have nothing against gay people or anything, though Sho is just about the biggest pansy ever (**Nothing against Sho I swear)**, if you're gay, tell me now so…"

"Dude, I'm not Gay. I just want to try my stuff on a guy." Mimura rolled his eyes, speaking while looking at his fingernails as thought he were interested in them.

"Oh, uhm… okay? Well, which guy did you have in mind?" Shuuya asked, glancing around the bustling classroom. "Kazuo Kiriyama." Mimura said smirking, speaking in a fake British accent. Shuuya grimaced and glanced at the perfect boy, and then back at Mimura.

"You sure you're not drunk? And what's with the accent?"

"I'm sure. And I was bored." Mim replied with a shrug.

"Oh, so that's your game. You're bored so you're gonna have a go at Kiriyama's penis."

Mimura smirked as a response, so Shu took it as a yes.

Shuuya's nose ruffled and he actually smirked this time. "Right. You gonna tap that? When's this gonna happen?" the slightest amount of arrogance in Shuuya's voice.

"Ah, Shu, don't be jealous." Mimura said in a sing song voice, getting his friend to blush; he didn't really mean it, he was kidding.

"Dude, that's just wrong." Shuuya mumbled, leaning in towards his friend. "Now how the hell are you gonna get Kiriyama into your clutches?"

Mimura chuckled under his breath and sat up, "Well, for one thing… do you think that I'd be the dominant one? That's what's most important… Idid some research,and I found all this stuff about like… some Yaoi thing that girl's like called Seme and Uke. Would I be the Seme or the Uke?"  
Shuuya looked at his friend with a dubious expression, "Uhm, I'm sorry, a what and a what from what? And you did research? How serious are you about this?"

"Very. Now shut up, and let me explain. The Seme is the one on the top. Usually has darker, long hair, and thin eyes. The Uke is, of course, the one on the bottom. Short, light hair, big eyes, and submissive most of the time. Which one do I fit the most?"

Shuuya's eyebrows pulled up into a perplex position, and he took another glance at Kiriyama, who stared ahead in his own thoughts, unaware of the evil plots to get into his pants.

"Uh, well… Kiriyama fits the longer, darker hair thing. And he does have thinner eyes. It depends though, what kind of personalities do Seme's have?" Shuuya asked awkwardly, his hands entwined on top of the desk.

"Well, that varies. Some are dark, and manipulative, and into like, bondage, and other's are easygoing and ha ha."

"What about Uke's?"

"Most of the time, they're like… 'Waah, oh my god you don't love me!', Or, 'Tee hee, anything for you,' and bake you cookies and are oh so sweet, but then there's the one's who act all dominant until he gets manipulated by the Seme and yadda, yadda, yadda…"

Shuuya nodded slowly, "well… I'm afraid that I can't help you there… though in my opinion, you're the Seme, or whatever."

Mimura nodded, smirking in agreement though he could hear the slight unsure tone hanging around on Shuuya's words. He remained convinced that he was on top of everyone.

Including boys.

"But the thing is, is Kiriyama even gay?" Shuuya asked, jerking his head towards the slick haired gang leader. Mimura frowned and shrugged, "Bah, who cares? The guy's emotionless. He could be getting fucked by a possum and he wouldn't give a shit." Shuuya snickered at his comment, "But seriously, when is this plan gonna go into action? Do you even have a damn plan?"

"I was thinking, after gym since it's the last period. I'll just tell him that I want to show him something and lead him into the janitor's closet or something."

"And by something, you mean your cock."

"Pretty much ya."

Shuuya sighed heavily, crossing his arms and observing his friend carefully, searching for something that said that his friend was kidding.

But he was obviously serious.

KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM/KM

Mimura pulled off his gym uniform, taking many glances at Kiriyama, who was also getting undressed. He cocked his head so he could see the slick haired boy behind Ooki.

Those defined, toned muscles…

Mimura couldn't take his eyes off of his classmate, and it bugged him just as much as the fact that his heart started to beat a little harder in his chest.

Did he lie to Shuuya? No way… he's not gay.

Mimura smirked to himself mischievously and mumbled, "Bisexual, possibly."

Then again, how was one of the Hottest Guys at his school, and the most popular with the ladies, suddenly feeling odd urges to touch other boys? He knew boy attraction like Yutaka knew 2 + 2, yet he just started to feel that way a few weeks ago. He usually just turned to face his locker in the locker rooms, and by the time he had finished changing, every one else had to. It was just one day that he decided to face the other way, and he caught Shuuya coming out of the shower.

Hey, no big deal, he thought, until he caught himself staring directly at Shu's... Mimura's stomach clenched uneasily and he mumbled a few cuss words, and then, "It's just a faze… like when you thought you were adopted…", under his breath and pulled on the rest of his clothes. His stomach had been in a knot ever since first period, and every once in awhile it would sort of tug harder; like it was trying to warn him, or he was just trying to warn himself.

But Mimura wasn't going to back down. He knew that he could do it. "Hey Mim, you still gonna go threw with this?" Shuuya whispered in Mimura's ear. Once his warm breath flushed against Mimura's neck he felt his heart speed up, and blush rise into his cheeks.

WHAT. THE. FLYING. FUCK.

Mimura took a step to the side and glared over at Shuuya, "What?" He snapped, feeling embarrassed and surprised at the way he had reacted. Shuuya had whispered into his ear before, of course. They were like best friends.

But he had never noticed Shuuya's breath against his skin like that before.

"Uh, right. Sorry dude, but you look kind of sick. Are you seriously gonna do it? You wouldn't want to like, puke all over Kiriyama's thingy." Shuuya kept his voice low so the words were only audible to himself and Mimura. "Uh, ya, of course." Mimura mumbled in response, starting to quickly walk past the other changing boys. He tried so hard to keep his eyes ahead, but there were those occasional peeks…

_Oh man, I'm goin fucking crazy! Stay frosty man, keep it cool… _

Mimura took a deep breath and sat at the benches lined up against the wall near the exit of the locker rooms, and Shuuya plopped down beside him. "Hey man, you alright?" Mimura turned to see Yutaka looking at him, his big eyes filled with curiosity. Mimura put on a smirk and held up his fingers in the OK sign, and winked at his friend, who grinned up at Mimura with gleaming eyes rather the previously confused ones. When Yutaka turned to face Nobu, Mimura rested the back of his head against the wall and took another deep breath, when Shuuya nudged his side. He looked at his friend and noticed that Shuuya was pointing, so he turned to see Kiriyama standing nearby, against his locker, with his cronies circled around him while blabbering on and on, and it was only occasionally that Kiriyama would open his mouth to speak a few words. Mimura's heart sped up again.

"Uh, ya, what about him?" He whispered to Shuuya, who returned his friend's retort with a face of confusion and slight impatience, "Don't you need to talk to him?" Mimura grimaced and exhaled, standing slowly like an old man. He sauntered over to Kiriyama, but tried to keep his back straight. When he got to the group, and coughed into his hand, the group all turned to face him with glares, "What?" Hiroshi snapped, and Mimura flared his nose at the overweight boy, "I'm not over here for you, so don't flatter yourself. I need to talk to Kiriyama." The boys all looked at their boss, whose thin eyes immediately shot up to bore into Mimura's. Mim kept his head low, hiding the blush, and said quietly, "In private."

"Boss! We'll go with him!" Mitsuru growled, but Kiriyama placed a pallid hand on his gang member's shoulder, saying almost quietly but it overpowered everything else in the room, "Calm down Mitsuru. I'm sure that Mimura means me no harm," when Kiriyama's eyes met Mimura's again, he felt almost as if he was questioning Mimura's actions, even if his words were clearly used in a statement.

At least, Mimura was sure that it was a statement, he couldn't really tell with Kazuo. The bell rang just on time, as Mimura had felt, and the boys all started to push their ways out of the locker room, except for Mim and Kazuo, who waited patiently until they were the last two in the locker room. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kiriyama questioned, his head tilting to the side slightly. Mimura shook off the feeling of clumsiness that washed over him when he heard Kiriyama's voice and scolded himself mentally for the way that his body was reacting. He felt like a girl.

But nonetheless, he smirked seductively at his classmate and took a few steps towards him so that Kiriyama's back was against a line of lockers, and put a hand on the wall beside Kiriyama's head. "Nothing much." Mimura whispered mischievously while leaning in towards Kiriyama's ear, "I just wanted to have a little fun." Mimura's hand trailed up Kiriyama's chest slowly and the lobe of Kiriyama's ear sat in between Mimura's lips.

Suddenly, he felt Kiriyama's hands flatten on his own chest, and Kiriyama whispered into _his _ear, "Well then, Shinji Mimura, you obviously want a challenge… but don't say that I didn't warn you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mimura gasped in surprise when he felt the lockers against his back, his gaze taken up by Kiriyama's, who fiddled cockily with the first button on Mimura's dress shirt. "Uh, I... I was kidding?" Mimura whispered nervously, flinching, as Kiriyama's warm breath flushed over his lips, getting closer and closer as each second passed.

"It's a little too late for regret, now, Shinji." Kiriyama whispered almost seductively as he pressed his body against Shinji's, his lips hardly brushing the spiky haired boy's as he spoke. Mimura's leg twitched when the slightly taller boy nipped tauntingly at his lower lip, Kazuo's leg sliding between Mimura's thighs, pushing into Mim's crotch.

Mimura was surprised to find that instead of a pain rising in his lower abdomen the contact stimulated him further, giving him an almost instant erection.

Blush arose on his damp cheek, a weak gasp escaping his lips.

_What the hell was that? _Mimura questioned himself inwardly, scolding himself because of the sound that represented pleasure and… and…

Submission.

Submission was the term that Mimura used for when a girl let him fuck her. It didn't take him that long, but there was the occasional feisty chick that felt as though she was on top. Her fight for dominance only got him cockier, and she, eventually, fell into his grasp.

I mean really, once a person is given the proper persuasion, they're more then willing to do anything. A simple touch here, a little nibble there, Mimura knew what he had to do to get a girl to submit, and half of those techniques were flashing before his very eyes as Kiriyama's breath washed over Mimura's half open lips, sending an electric jolt throughout Mim's entire system, but he couldn't move. He was frozen against the metal lockers with a pulsing boner and he couldn't do anything about it because for the first time, _he _was the one trapped on the wall. Moments before Kazuo's lips met his own, Mimura started to try and remember what the feisty girls always did to retaliate against Mim once pinned…

_Crap, what'd Hajima do? Uhm… oh ya that's right. _Mimura inwardly smirked at the memory of the particular girl. _She was a freak in bed. _

Mimura quickly reached up, slipping his hands under the smooth, ironed cotton of Kiriyama's dress shirt. He felt Kazuo's muscles go rigid under his touch, and tried not to smirk as he felt around on Kiriyama's taut muscles, prodding gently at his flesh when finally, his fingers brushed over his almost erect nipples. Kiriyama's eyes slowly drifted closed, but it looked as if he were thinking, not basking in the moment. Mimura scowled at this reaction and decided that he wanted to see a little more, so he pinched, and rubbed Kiriyama, enjoying the feel of his hard nipples between his fingers.

A whimper, hardly audible over Mimura's jagged breathing, but he still heard it. Kiriyama's brows were knit, and his head lolled back, So Mimura's hand snaked around Kiriyama's waist while still up his shirt, bringing Kiriyama into a kiss.

It was different. It wasn't like the girl's lips, caked in lip gloss that was a pain in the ass to clean off of Mimura's own face later, and small, being enveloped in Mimura's subtle lips. Kiriyama was different. His lips were soft, yet had this almost chapped feel to them, adding a rough edge to the slow kiss. It was different.

And Mimura liked different.

Mimura continued to rub and massage Kiriyama as he kissed him, pulling one his hands out from under Kiriyama's shirt and gripping Kiriyama's raven hair, the gelled strands sticking to his fingers, pulling him in deeper as he traced lines on Kiriyama's bottom lip with his tongue, begging for an entrance to the crevice that he'd yearned for since the beginning. Kiriyama's mouth parted without hesitance, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. The two tongues lashed at each other in a hot, wet fight for dominance, when Mimura's tongue fell limp for only a second, allowing Kiriyama's tongue to pass by with ease, exploring the cavern. Kazuo's free hand gripped Shinji's tight ass, getting a husky groan from the spiky haired boy. Mimura bucked against Kiriyama's leg, and he practically ripped Kazuo's shirt open with Kiriyama returning the favor by unbuttoning his pants. The two boys wrestled as they pulled each other's clothing off, tossing the articles carelessly, and impatiently, to the floor, when they were only in boxers and briefs, Mim being the one in boxers and Kiriyama in briefs. Mimura felt his pride swell up again after Kiriyama took a sharp intake of breath when he nipped his bottom lip, but of course, Kiriyama retorted by breaking the kiss and licking along Mimura's jaw line, nipping and sucking at sensitive flesh. The play boy let his head fall back, exposing more flesh for Kiriyama to toy with as he pleased. The gang leader's hand slipped past the waist band of Mimura's boxers, immediately bringing Mimura's erection into contact. Mimura bit down on his lip, groaning Kiriyama's name loudly.

_Just fuck me already!_ He wanted to scream, when he finally realized that boys could really only fuck each other in the ass.

… _Isn't that anal? Who's getting done in the ass then?_

Mimura easily put two and two together, and concluded that if it was the same as what he did with girls, then he would much prefer to be the one behind the steering wheel.

Kiriyama's hand slid up and down on Mimura's length, the occasional squeeze making Mimura buck his hips forward in pleasure, sweat beads flashing on his forehead.

"Shinji…" Kiriyama seethed, but it wasn't anger that hung on Kiriyama's voice. It was lust, and want. It was the same as, "C'mon, let's fuck" to Mimura, and he realized that he needed to return the favor, so he leaned down on one knee, gripping Kiriyama's waist firmly, taking a deep breath, the smell of arousal filling his senses, and there was a slight tint of some form of expensive cologne. He chuckled deep from his throat, and started to lick the linen of Kiriyama's briefs, the black haired boy's erection pulsing against his damp tongue. Kiriyama moaned aloud, with red cheeks, his hands gripping Mimura's short hair tightly.

"Starting to rethink your words, huh Kazuo?" Mimura mumbled against Kiriyama's cock, still covered by the wet fabric. Mim almost wanted to take a moment to decide whether the wetness was from his own saliva or possibly pre cum, but decided against it, and yanked Kiriyama's underwear down to his ankles.

He had to take a moment to look at Kiriyama's boner, proud of what he was able to do.

_I guess that means I have accomplished what I was gonna do… I'm technically done so… ah to hell with it, this fucking rocks. _

Mimura showed no reluctance as he took the head into his mouth, prodding the tip with his tongue, enjoying the heat radiating onto his already sweaty face. Kiriyama's bottom half jerked forward, simply asking to be blown, so Mim happily obliged, taking Kiriyama's entire length into his mouth, his head rocking back and forth almost awkwardly, seeing that he'd only ever received a blow job and never actually given one, but he enjoyed the taste, and the feeling on Kiriyama's hands tangled in his hair was turning him on, his one boner growing painful. Kiriyama only groaned seldom, so it surprised Mimura when he suddenly gasped, the grip on his hair hurting, "Shit!" Kiriyama growled, his back arching slightly when he climaxed. The warm seed filled Mimura's mouth, and he swallowed it down, the liquid leaving a bittersweet aftertaste lingering in Mimura's salivating mouth. The grip softened on Mim's hair, and he stood up once again, if only to say, "Neener neener nee-ner, I won," but he was greeted by a hungry mashing of the lips, his mouth bombarded by a slick wet tongue.

Kiriyama obviously didn't like to lose.

And there was no way in hell that he was going to because of an orgasm.

Mimura gasped when Kiriyama clutched his penis like there wasn't a damn tomorrow, and started to massage it. Mim could feel his own pre cum dribble down his thigh, and gasped when his boxers were pulled down, falling helplessly to the floor, and he was roughly turned around, his hard chest pushed against the cold metal, and his eyes shot open when he felt Kiriyama positioning himself in front of his entrance.

_Oh shit…_

His head sat at his entrance, almost as if Kiriyama was _trying _to drive him nuts.

_Oh Fuck…_

Kiriyama's long, strong hands gripped Mimura's sides tightly.

_LITERALL—_

Kiriyama plunged himself into Mimura, not giving him much time to adjust to his size, and Mimura cried out in painful pleasure as Kiriyama quickened the pace, resting his chin on the crook of Mim's shoulder, his arms wrapping around his middle. His movement was rythmatic, and oddly passionate for a person who seemed like he was incapable of feelings. Mimura groaned, and Kiriyama grunted as they continued for only a few minutes longer when Mimura came as well, his own semen spilling onto the lockers before them. He almost felt sorry for the poor bastard that had to use them when he realized that they were Yutaka's and Hiroki's.

He wasn't planning on telling them exactly what the odd sticky residue was that would probably still be wet on their clothes the next day when the put them on.

Mimura liked to think that he broke through a steel barrier when he and Kiriyama had sex. He liked to think that maybe Kiriyama meant it when he kissed Mimura after pulling himself out of Mim's ass, because Mim sure meant it.

Kiriyama slowly leaned down to Mimura's ear, planting another kiss on his earlobe before whispering, "I told you that you would lose…" And then, he gathered his clothes, put them on, and left Mimura alone, naked, panting, and wet. After ten minutes or so, he finally put his own clothes back on, shuffling around, trying to walk without limping due to the pain in his butt.

Ya, he definitely enjoyed what had just happened.

And he finally agreed with himself that he was 100% over the rainbow, never to fuck another girl again because suddenly, anal didn't seem so bad.


End file.
